Sin
by madelinesticks
Summary: Smut with priest!Hannibal.


"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned." The words tumbled from his mouth, and he swallowed after he said them. He gave a little shiver, biting his lip and worrying it under his teeth.  
"Go on." It was always like this. Will wondered if he'd have the courage to make a real confession today, the important one.  
"I- er- um- I've had jealous thoughts."  
"Yes." Fuck, even his accent was intoxicating. Hannibal Lecter, that was his name. He'd come to the parish a few months ago, and Will had been absolutely entranced since. The man exuded power, and Will had been masturbating every day, having to make himself come to stop himself getting an erection in church.  
"And lustful ones." There was a pause.  
"Go on." Will swallowed.  
"I've had to- I've- I have touched myself. Every day, to try and distract myself from them."  
"And what are they?" Lecter's voice had become a low purr, and Will had to cross his legs tightly.  
"I- I think of you, Sir." And fuck, the man must have been at least ten years Will's senior, fifteen, even.  
"Is that so? Elaborate." Will had to suppress a whimper.  
"I think of you bending me over the altar. Fucking me. Of you telling me to- to touch myself in the confessional."  
"Here?" There was an odd note to Hannibal's voice, and Will squirmed, his cock uncomfortably hard in his pants.  
"Yes." Will whispered.  
"That's-" Hannibal paused again. "Very naughty." Will nearly whimpered at the very word, the significance of it, the connotations.  
"Father-"  
"Hush. Leave the confessional and go to my office. You know where that is?"  
"Yes, Sir." Will whispered, swallowing in nervousness. He tripped as he stepped out of the confessional, and shook when he finally entered the other man's office at the back of the church, in a room to the side. He stepped uncomfortably from foot to foot. What was Lecter going to do to him?  
He had to wait for a few minutes. After twenty or so, the door opened, and Hannibal Lecter stepped into the room. Will turned to stare at him, wide-eyed. His erection, at least, had lessened significantly.  
"Are you trying to seduce me, William?"  
"I- no, no, I'm sorry, I just- I just-" Will trailed off. His eyes went to the white collar, tight at Hannibal's neck, and he bit his lip again, thinking of making the other dishevelled, messing up his hair and setting his collar messily in its place.  
"You're just...?"  
"Sorry." Will whispered.  
"Take off your trousers." The order came suddenly, and Will had to do a double-take.  
"Sorry?"  
"You heard me." Will did, his hands quivering as he did so. Surely, Hannibal wasn't going to actually fuck him? Will's cock grew harder again at the thought, and despite his attempts to hide it, Hannibal's eyes seemed to be drawn to the sight of it. Hannibal stepped past Will, sitting behind his desk and spreading his legs slightly. "Come."  
Will stepped forwards and dropped to his knees between Hannibal's legs, eyes drawn to the other man's crotch. He had thought of this so many times, of being on his knees for Hannibal, having Hannibal tug at his hair and fuck his throat.  
"Will." Will looked up, and Hannibal caught his eyes. God, what pretty eyes. "Get up." There was a curl to Hannibal's lip that made Will want to cry, and he stood so fast he banged his lower back on the larger man's desk. "Over my knee." Will lurched to obey, shaking once he was in place.  
"Sorry." Will whispered. "Sorry, sorry, I misunderstood, I-"  
"We will have time for that after your punishment." Hannibal said. Will blinked.  
"What?"  
"You used abhorrent language in the confessional, William. You must be taught a lesson." Will gasped when Hannibal brought his hand down for the first time, the slap hard and painful, and it left a tingling heat on his buttocks.  
"Fuck."  
"That was the word." Hannibal supplied dryly. "Twenty smacks now, instead of ten." Will whimpered and made sounds of pain and painful arousal as his cock rubbed against Hannibal's knee throughout the spanking, and after he remained still, taking in heavy breaths.  
"Now, Will, you may get on your knees." Hannibal purred. Will slid off the larger man's lap, dropping to his knees and looking up at Hannibal. The priest was smirking.  
"You will not curse in my presence, and nor will you blaspheme. Unless you want this treatment again, of course." Will swallowed.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Now, come closer and put your mouth to good use." Will's mouth felt dry and empty and fuck, he needed to suck that cock.  
"Yes, Sir." He said dutifully, and shuffled forwards on his knees. He undid Hannibal's belt and trousers with as much speed as he could manage, and his eyes went a little wide when he realized the other man wasn't wearing underwear. He swallowed at the girth of it, biting his lip a little. His lips were now red and a little engorged from the attention, his lower lip marked in a darker colour from his teeth.  
He started at the base, pressing kisses across and suckling up the shaft, tracing the veins with his tongue. Hannibal watched him carefully, and soon enough Will was sucking Hannibal's cock head into his mouth and beginning to carefully bob his head. Hannibal's right hand tangled in Will's hair and he gently - not too roughly - scratched nails at Hannibal's scalp.  
Will moaned around Hannibal's dick, trying to take him deeper. Will managed to take him deeper, and Hannibal began to almost massage the sensitive skin of his scalp. When Hannibal came, Will swallowed his come as best he could manage, ensuring he didn't miss a drop. Slowly, Will drew back and sat on his heels, looking up at the larger man.  
"Well done." Hannibal said in a low tone, one that made Will's hips buck without even thinking about it. "Greedy, aren't you, boy?" Boy. Will shivered at that, at how beneath Hannibal it made him feel, how small, how- how deliciously out of control. Hannibal smirked a little.  
"Stand and bend over the desk, chest to the wood." Will obeyed, careful not to disturb any of the papers Hannibal had piled at the sides. Hannibal's fingers hooked in the waistband of Will's underwear and slowly pulled them down, baring Will's ass fully to the cool air of Hannibal's office. The skin was still irritated by the spanking Will had received, and he shifted a little in discomfort as the fabric pressed against his skin.  
"Still." Hannibal ordered, and Will did. There was a pause, and Will only heard the roll of Hannibal's desk, of the wheels on the bottom. There was a click of the cap of a bottle, and then there was a slicked finger pressing at Will's entrance. "I cannot fuck you tonight, William. That is, not for a time: a man needs time for recovery." Will grunted as the finger pressed deeply, and again when a second was added.  
Hannibal began to fuck Will on his fingers and fuck, Will had never done this to himself, even though he'd thought of Hannibal doing it. "But I can bring you to the height myself, with just my hands." Will believed that. Hannibal added a third finger and curled them, stroking over Will's prostate in a way that was nearly too good.  
Nearly. Will came squirming on Hannibal's fingers, unable to keep completely still. "Good." Hannibal praised, stroking over the reddened skin of his buttock and making Will gasp. His come had dripped onto the desk below, and Will wondered whether he was meant to clean that up, but when he stood Hannibal took the handkerchief from his pocket and did so himself. "I will see you next Sunday." Hannibal said. There was no question in his words, only certainty. "Don't bother with confession. Just come here."  
Will swallowed. "Yes. Yes, sir, thank you." He whispered.  
"You needn't thank me." Hannibal grinned in a predatory manner. "This will be benficial for the two of us."


End file.
